


Gunning for Love

by n3rdie_girl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3rdie_girl/pseuds/n3rdie_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bad when you fall for someone, but its worse if you don't know if you're soulmates. Ruby had just that problem, and damn, was it hard to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunning for Love

To say Ruby was lost was an understatement. She had never once been to the office, and if her wide confusion filled eyes weren’t any clue, then the fact she was standing, twiddling her thumbs sure was a huge clue. She looked like a million dollars, but honestly she was shaking.  
She knew the tattoo was hidden, but the inside of her thigh still stung, the feeling of her soulmate mark prominent. She never met her soulmate, but she never felt she should show another hers either. She wanted to fall for the person first, then show them her mark. It was stupid, for if they didn’t match they would never make it till “the test of time”. They wouldn’t get a fairy tale ending unless they were soulmates.  
She made her way to the door, leather jacket hanging over one shoulder; Python tucked under her jeans and throwing knives tucked in her clicking boots. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and her nerves were breaking from the usual tight chain. This was not what she wanted at all. She wanted to step right up to Geoff Ramsey’s door, knock, and lived it up, but instead she knocked lightly, flinching when she heard yelling inside.  
What opened the shocked her. A man, not much taller than her, which said something for her 4’11” stature, who gave her a warm smile and he offered his hand, knowing too well who the “Red Riding Hood” was. Almost everyone knew her by now. The small girl who could talk her way out of any situation, and would kill you without a second thought. She wanted those thoughts and fears to circulate; I mean, anyone in her field would.  
“I’m Jeremy Dooley, welcome home.” He said happily, and Ruby felt her heart skip a beat. She was human after all, and he was the first to treat her without fear. She gave a small thanks and walked in, instantly tackled and clung to by a long, lanky Brit, know as Gavin Free. She caught herself, her Python whipping out and aiming at the man chasing him, a very pissed Michael Jones. He shook his head, hand in a surrendering position, She lowered the gun, uttering an apology and shaking the British baby off of her.  
Next to greet her was a certain Sniper extraordinaire. I mean, when you grow up with the witty boy, running town to town, state to state, in love, it's hard to forget. Ray Narvaez Jr. was a boy who she thought she’d spend forever with, but after seeing his soulmark, a two small skulls on the top of each foot, she knew it was never meant to be. So, she told him the truth, watching as he left on his search for his forever partner. So seeing him here, she lit up, hugging him as tightly as she could, holding in tears. From behind him, she saw a tall, giant of a man with a black skull mask. He was intimidating, and his heterochromic blue green eyes scared her. Until she was each of his wrists, seeing Ray’s all too familiar soulmarks.  
“Ruby this is Ryan Haywood, my boyfriend.” He told her, and she smiled, waving at the tall man. “Rye, this is the girl I grew up with. Saved my ass more than once.” With that sentence, Ryan Haywood, the scariest man in Los Santos, hugged her, whispering a small thank you in her ear. She just smiled, nodding before being whisked away by a third party; a very happy ginger female named Jack Pattillo, who brought her over to the mustached man himself, Geoff. Geoff had many tattoos himself but the only soulmark was prominent, and matched the one on Jack.  
“Well, my name’s Ruby, and I’ll be doing all your extra mercenary and undercover work.” She said softly, a small shy smile on her lips. Before she could even utter another word, she was tackled in a hug by the whole crew. In that moment she knew she had found the place she was gonna fit in just fine; and with that, she sat in the couch and started kicking ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallu!!!! So this story is also on Quotev! I don't know how my update scheduled work, but I'm gonna try to make it good, as long as you like it.


End file.
